Temptation
by FracturedMirror
Summary: (SEASON 1, slight AU) Peter reflects on how Roman entered his life and proceeded to dominant his thoughts and actions. Though it seems like something is troubling the Godfrey heir and Peter never seems to leave well enough alone. ROMANCEK. (PETER X ROMAN) Summary sucks.


When Roman Godfrey walked into a room, he owned it. Whenever he entered a room, everyone stopped to look at him. Peter knew this because he was one of them. He knew that it was an Upir trait, but that didn't make him any less enchanting.

He knew how to deal with an Upir. He had been taught of them when he was very young. He knew how to resist their charms to a certain extent. Much more than the average person, but that didn't mean he was immune.

There was no denying that he found the Godfreys interesting. There wasn't a single boring one in his generation. There was just something about Roman that he couldn't describe. When he looked at Roman, he didn't see a predator. He saw someone who was lost. Maybe that's what made him so dangerous.

It didn't help that temptation seemed to chase him around. Roman seemed to be just as interested in Peter as he was interested in Roman. He could hear his mother's voice warning him. The voice in his head telling him to stay near Roman was much louder. He knew this was Upir charms and he forced himself to walk around. It didn't help. Temptation always followed.

Roman liked sitting there in his car. The car was beautiful, and he knew Peter loved it. He knew how much Peter loved riding in it, feeling the wind in his hair. It was freedom, and the longing for freedom was in Peter's very veins.

Peter walked out the front doors of the school. There he was. Roman was sitting on top of car door, gazing off into the distance. A cigarette hung lazily from his stunning full lips. He was the one that everyone loved. That everyone wanted to be around. And he was waiting for Peter.

He knew that it went beyond the Upir charms. What tempted him about Roman. Roman was acceptance. Roman knew what he was, and he didn't care. No. That wasn't right. It wasn't that he didn't care. Roman cared. But Roman loved it about him. That beautiful enthralling boy was obsessed with him. He had never been accepted, not once. But Roman accepted every fiber of his being. And it was intoxicating.

That scared Peter. It really did. He could get addicted to it. And he was sure that Roman was the only one who would accept him so utterly. If he got addicted, Roman would be the only one who could give him his fix. That was terrifying. He had only ever been able to depend on his mother. There was no guarantee that Roman wouldn't get bored eventually.

That was most of the reason for his hesitation. It made him feel a bit guilty. Because he knew that Roman was sitting there in his car. He would continue waiting for him. How long? Probably no more than an hour. But Roman Godfrey was not the waiting type.

That's why every time, every day, Peter would straighten his bag and walk up to the car. He could see the smile start on Roman's face, before he hid it again. Roman would flick his cigarette and sit down in his seat.

"Need a ride home?" he'd offer, in his best 'playing it cool' voice.

Yes. He never had any formal plans with Roman to get a ride home. Regardless, he would wait. He knew that he was one of the few people that Roman felt he could be real with.

Peter ran his fingers through his own untamed hair, "Well, you're going that way anyway, right?"

He put the key in the ignition, "Yeah. Go ahead and get in then," he could barely hide how pleased he was.

Peter knew that the ride would bring more questions. Questions about his condition. Questions about the case. Roman was always full of them. It was a lot of trouble, but he knew that he couldn't really drop the 'investigation' if a Vargulf was involved.

There was no reason to keep Roman involved. In fact, he could only cause problems. If he was a fully awaken Upir he would be dangerous and uncontrollable. He would kill him without a second thought. As he was now… He didn't know how to handle any given situation. He stood there with interest, greeting each new hurdle with curiosity.

It was obvious why he couldn't really cut Roman out. He was tired of being alone. He didn't want to be an outcast anymore. So he let Roman fumble around with his child-like interest in everything. He'd watch Roman. Make sure that he didn't get in too much trouble.

He knew that was the last thing he should do. It was too late. He couldn't resist any longer. He wanted to be around Roman. He knew it was a horrible idea, but he couldn't really think of Roman trying to hurt him. Roman was his friend. And he knew how much he meant to him. Sometimes he felt like he was the one taking advantage of Roman. Then he reminded himself that Roman was just a bored rich boy trying to kill the boredom in his life.

He watched Roman's tongue dart out to wet his lips. Those lips were so inviting it should be criminal. He should've known better than to look, but he knew that it wouldn't matter. Roman was driving. He wasn't the safest driver, but he still wouldn't notice.

Roman bit his bottom lip. The way his lips kept moving. He was trying to say something, but he just wasn't getting the words out. It was cute when Roman was uncharacteristically shy. He noted with some pride, that it only happened around him.

Roman normally had no inner monologue. He normally stated things with a certain brutal honesty. He didn't care if what he said sent a girl off crying. If he thought she was being annoying, he'd say it to her face. So it was almost bizarre to watch him struggle with the right words. Because normally for Roman words were just words. There were no 'right' or 'wrong' words.

"What's with you today?" Peter tried to hide his interest. Hide his smirk.

"Nothing," Roman muttered chewing on his lip. He started groping around to find his pack of smokes.

When he found them Peter grabbed one out and put it in his mouth while he lit it. He then handed it off to Roman. He knew that Roman was able to light up on his own, but he had pity on it. Something was clearly weighing on his mind. The werewolf tried very hard not to get to curious about any of the Godfreys, but it was hard with Roman.

"No," he muttered again, "Well," he took a deep drag from his cigarette, "I want to show you something before I take you home. That okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm not in any hurry," Roman wanted to take him somewhere? That was weird. Roman preferred to follow Peter around.

The tension in Roman's shoulders seemed to fade and he nodded to himself. Peter tried to not chuckle about it. Did Roman actually think that Peter would've said no?

Peter enjoyed the quiet, even if most people would find it uncomfortable. He just looked at the trees as the car passed them by. He enjoyed imaging that he was running through them sometimes. He could almost feel the cold, rough ground against his bare feet. But at this point he was just content to feel the wind through his hair. He had to admit that he found Roman's presence soothing, even if he did take some of those turns a little too fast.

He took a turn onto a gravel road. It was obviously a forest road, because the trees had grown so large that their leaves blocked out the afternoon sun. He could feel the car chug up a steep hill. Peter had seen much of Hemlock Grove, and had memorized much of the forest. He had to admit this section was unfamiliar.

The overhead finally broke and he could see the sky again. It was comforting to feel the sun on his face. Roman pulled up his car to the edge of the cliff face. It was a breathtaking view of much of the city.

Peter couldn't control the grin on his face, "Roman Godfrey. Did you bring me to make-out point?"

Roman choked on air, barely catching the almost spent cigarette his lips had been holding, "N-No!" he insisted, then he gave a small sigh, "Well, I guess, but… I just needed to talk to you somewhere private."

Peter stole a smoke from Roman's pack and lit it up. He stretched out as he took a deep breath from it, "Then I guess I don't have to worry about you copping a feel?"

Roman seemed to have calmed down a bit, "Disappointed?" he asked in a playfully mocking tone.

Peter gave him a smile and shook his head at his friend. Sometimes he just blanked. He would be having a back and forth with Roman and then he'd say something simple and he couldn't respond. In this case it was mostly because he wanted to respond with a, 'Yes'.

"What was this top-secret thing you wanted to talk about?" Peter couldn't imagine what kind of a bomb Roman was about to drop. He seemed legitimately troubled today.

He gave a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. There he was again. Fumbling with his words. Awkward. Unbelievably cute.

"I have a problem," if Roman hadn't sounded so serious, Peter might've made a joke, "You probably wouldn't understand, but I don't know what else to do."

"I'll do whatever I can," Peter hadn't even thought about it. The words just kind of slipped from his mouth. He was rewarded with a charming smile from Roman.

"I know I'm overreacting about this. I know my cousin. The way Letha's been looking at you lately..."

"You think your cousin's interested in me?" Peter could tell he used the wrong words when he Roman gave him a harsh look. Maybe it didn't have anything to do with the words. Maybe the tone sounded too intrigued.

"Yeah. I do," he tone was clipped and a bit harsh. Roman had one of his sudden mood changes. Peter hadn't seen that in a while.

"Alright. So which speech I am getting? 'Treat her well or I'll find you' or 'Don't even think about it'?" Peter had a clue to which one it was going to be.

"Don't even think about it," Roman responded without any hesitation.

"So what? I'm not good enough for your cousin?" He tried to keep his usual bored tone. He was actually a little hurt. He was used to this, but he never suspected it from Roman, who was so accepting of him.

Roman bit his lip and he looked like he wanted to lash out, "That's not what I meant, okay? I just... I don't want you two dating."

Peter put out his cigarette. He had to kill the tension somehow. He leaned forward and smirked at his friend, "Why? You jealous?"

"Maybe," Roman muttered under his breath. Peter's heart stopped. He had sounded almost sincere. The way he looked away. He crossed his arms and his jaw was locked in a frown. He couldn't believe it. Roman really…? No way...

He closed the distance and pressed his lips against Roman's. He would've thought that trying to climb over the console to kiss him would be awkward, but he didn't seem to care. In fact Roman desperately wrapped his arms around Peter's shoulder pulling him down against him. A noise of shock was stifled by Roman's hungry lips.

Roman dragged his teeth against his Peter's lip. He thought for a moment that the Upir might want to devour him. He wasn't sure if he'd mind being Roman's latest victim. His nails dug into his shoulders. Roman was desperate, needy. He was suffocating, but he loved every second of it.

Roman was intoxicating. He tried to make sense of what was happening, but he was too overwhelmed. All he could concentrate on was the feel of the Upir's soft lips and sharp teeth. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears and he knew that he'd let Roman taste.

"Roman," he muttered when they broke apart to breathe, "Calm down," he said it, but even he knew that he didn't mean it.

He was drowning in Roman's passion. It was warm and inviting, so he couldn't bring himself to mind. He ran his fingers through the Godfrey's hair. It was soft and pampered just like him.

Roman nibbled on his neck, planting warm soft kisses along his jawline until he reached Peter's ear, "How can you say that? You really want me to?"

The werewolf gave a very audible moan when Roman started sucking and nipping on his ear. His warm breath send shivers through his body. Peter captured Roman's face and looked into his eyes. He was panting, and there was uncertainty dwelling there. He could almost see pleading.

Peter shook his head and gave a small chuckle "Of course I don't," he pressed his lips against Roman's once more, making sure that he got his point across.

When they pulled apart, the only thing that could be heard in the car was their own panting. Roman desperately gripped at Peter's hand. He laced their fingers and he could instantly feel that he gripped too tight.

"Where do we go from here?" Peter mumbled. He loved the idea of being with Roman, but he could already tell that it would be covered in thorns. Roman Godfrey was noticed wherever he went, and all those eyes would be on them. This town wasn't known for being accepting...

The Upir scoffed and leaned to nuzzle against Peter, releasing his hand in the process, "Where we always go. Don't overthink things."

Roman pulled away and looked full of thought. Whatever was on his mind was serious enough that his brow furrowed. He clutched the steering wheel and he gave a shuddering sigh. Just like that he let it go.

His eyes dropped and he could see a cute blush on Roman's cheeks, "If you want to drive, we're going to have to switch seats."

Peter perked up instantly, "Wait. You're going to let me drive?"

Roman gave a sigh and looked out the window, "Only if you want to."

Peter gave Roman's cheeks and gave him a quick rough kiss, "Who wouldn't?"

A/N: Basically I just wanted to write a story where Peter and Roman got together. I actually started it before season 2 came out, I just never got around to finishing it. Here it is. The ending is awful and I am so sorry.


End file.
